theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Karate
Karate is a fighting style which is practiced by SpongeBob and Sandy and once by Patrick and Squidward in the show. Early History Edit Karate is a martial art developed in Okinawa, Japan. It was developed from indigenous fighting methods called te and Chinese kenpō. Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee and elbow strikes, and open-handed techniques such as knife-hands (karate chop). Grappling, locks, restraints, throws, and vital point strikes are taught in some styles. A karate practitioner is called a karateka'.' Practitioners Edit SpongeBob Square Pants Edit Sponge-bob SquarePants likes Karate and is quite skilled at it but Sandy Cheeks has shown to have more skill. SpongeBob wears red gear, consisting of headgear and gloves, and it appears as an attack for SpongeBob in all of the Nickelodeons Unite games except Globs of Doom. He usually pronounces it as "Kan-rah-tau". Sandy Cheeks Edit Sandy knew karate before moving to Bikini Bottom. She happens to know when SpongeBob is about to surprise her, and attacks him before he has a chance to attack. this shows that Sandy is much better at karate than SpongeBob. Ironically, she is defeated by him in two occasions in the episode, "Karate Choppers." Sandy has been shown to have equal skill to Spongebob in early seasons. She has since gotten better. This is unknown why. Her karate gear is green and consists of only a pair of gloves, since there is probably no headgear for her air helmet/head. During the events of "Karate Island," SpongeBob is invited to visit Karate island, while Sandy isn't, but her karate is much better than his. Sandy decides to tag along. When Slfmkemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm is chained to his throne, Sandy is forced to use her karate skills and save Sponge-bob. Her gear is also an attack that is used in Nickelodeons: Battle for Volcano island.❤ Patrick Star Edit Patrick has only done karate in "Karate Star" but apparently, he is very good at it. He can chop a cinder block, a ship, and many other things in Bikini Bottom. However, the karate got to his head and he quit doing karate. His gear is blue, consisting of a headgear and gloves. Since his gear is blue, it shows that he lacks discipline. Squidgy Tentacles Edit In the episode "Squid Defended��," Squid-ward asks Spongecake to teach him karate after Squidgy was chased off by a stranger. However, he is an extremely poor learner and struggled. When he does learn karate, he uses it for revenge. Squidgy is the only one who didn't wear any karate gear. Udon Edit A martial artist and the main antagonist of the episode "Karate Island". His karate skills are impressive has he is able to match Sandy. However, he was eventually defeated. Udon is most notable for being the only fish to practice karate. Fuzzy Acorns Edit Fuzzy Acorns is Sandy's karate master who appeared in the episode 'Way of the Sponge." It was revealed that Fuzzy Acorns was the one that teaches Sandy everything about karate but doesn't think SpongeBob is all good. However, Acorns was "defeated" by SpongeBob after getting beat up by SpongeBob's cooking skills. Fuzzy Acorns also issues karate belts to those who are worthy to hold it. With the clear belt being the lowest to the darker belt being the highest. Karate Island Edit Karate Island is a place where the supposed "King of Karate" is destined to arrive to. When SpongeBob and Sandy arrive, it was revealed to be a hoax which the proprietor, Udon, forces others to buy real estates. It seems that they randomly chose persons to be forced into buying the estates as SpongeBob and Squidward were scammed with the title of whatever their "specialty" is. Appearances/References of Karate Edit Karate and references (gear, the word, karate moves) are seen in the following episodes: * Tea at the Treedome * Karate Choppers * Texas * Christmas Who? * No Weenies Allowed * Karate Island * Best Day Ever * To Love a Patty * A Flea in Her Dome * Waiting * Pest of the West * Karate Star * Way of the Sponge * Squid Defense Gallery Edit Category:Events Category:Sports